Valentine Kitten
by kimi-lee22
Summary: When Ryoma's beloved Karupin has to be put down, will he find another cat to replace his beloved kitty? A young girl at a pet shop decides to give it a chance at love and a new friend. Sorry for OC, please read and review, its short. Ryoma/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Ryoma Echizen, Karupin, ect. I down Taylor, the story plot, and the cutest kitty in the world named Charlie. ^^ He's not a Himalayan though. But he's CUTE!

A/N: I came up with this story while listening to Kimi ga Matsu Uchi Made Ato Roppun. Its a short story.

She'd notice him come into the Pet shop quiet frequently, and always looking at the Himalayan kittens. She knew who he was, after all who that went to Seigaku and didn't know the famous Ryoma Echizen, now captain of the elite Seigaku tennis team. He would pick one up cradle it for a while, then set the kitten back down, he always sighed too. Taylor noticed he never left with a kitten, and had a few times wanted to talk to him about getting one of the kittens.

She heard the bell jingle then and looked up to see another one of Seigaku's players, well ex players. Momoshiro Takeshi was a friend of Ryoma's no matter what Ryoma said.

"Hi Momoshiro." Taylor stated, smiling at him.

"Taylor I told you, its Momo." He state giving the girl a smile back. "Is he here?"

"Yes he's back with the kittens.." She paused, "Momo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tay, what is it?" He leaned against the counter then.

"He keeps coming and looking at the kittens, but he never buys one, is he okay?" She asked feeling her cheeks flush a dark red then.

"Aww little Tay-chan has a crush on Ryoma." He teased then went solemn, a very unusual look for Momo. "Recently Ryoma's cat Karupin had to be put down...so he misses his cat. Its even effected his tennis a bit."

Taylor covered her mouth then. "Why doesn't he buy another one?"

Momo shrugged, "Who knows with Ryoma any more. Any ways its Eiji's turn to treat for burgers." He grinned and went off to get the kid.

Taylor watched as the two boys left, then walked over to the Himalayan kittens, the runt, which seemed to be Ryoma's favorite walked up to her purring. She smiled and picked the kitten up. "Hello little guy." She snugged him and listened to the kitten purr, she loved that sound. She bit the corner of her lip lightly then, then nodded.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~

Ryoma sighed getting his tennis bag, he pulled it over his shoulder. He looked over at the cat bed, empty. He hated to admit it especially to himself that he missed his cat waking him up in the morning. He tried not to think about it cause he knew, as strong as he was, he'd likely start to cry. Today was not a day to cry, it was Valentines Day..blah, the most horrible day of the year. He didn't even like chocolate that much. He also knew he was going to get teased like crazy when he got more chocolates then most of his class and team mates.

"Have a good day today, Ryoma." His mother beamed then paused. "Oh you should get your first chocolates from your mother." She handed him a box and kissed his cheek.

Ryoma muttered a thank you, then left for school. Trying to rub the kiss off his cheek, wasn't he a little old for that kind of thing? He just wanted the school day to end so he could get to tennis practice. Some how giving commands to the other players helped him not think about home so much.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Taylor smiled, Valentines day, it was a good day, and she would be giving chocolates out today. She'd give some to each team member of Seigaku well all the boys. Though she had something extra special for Ryoma, she hoped it would cheer him up. She left a note for him at his locker.

Echizen-senpai,

Please meet me under the cherry blossom tree, after school. I would like to give you something for Valentines Day.

Sincerely,  
Taylor Goodman

She would be so excited when school was ended, she could hardly wait. She was really nervous though and was glad when school was just about over, classes seem to be taking forever though. She was getting anxious, she was glad she could take break before school was out. She could make it just in time.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ryoma was standing there, he sighed a bit, he looked at his watch. He didn't have all day, and this Taylor person was running late, he had tennis practice. Just what was so important that he had to wait here for her? She'd given everyone else their chocolates.

'I'm sorry!" She stated walking up to him. "I had to stop some where." She smiled. "Hello Ryoma." She bowed a bit. "I am Taylor Goodman."

"I know who you are." Ryoma stated, quiet rudely.

Taylor just paused a minute. "That's good." She reached then behind the tree. "I do hope I haven't kept you waiting long, little one." She reached in a box.

"Little one?" Ryoma asked.

She smiled a bit and held a kitten in her arms. "I saw you looking at the kittens, the Himalayan ones at the pet store. He's your favorite." She paused again, "I want to give him to you for Valentines day."

Ryoma just blinked a few times, "I uh.."

"You have to, Echizen-kun." She stated. "My mom is allergic to cats, and I can't keep him. I know he won't replace your Karupin, and I'm very sorry about your kitty, but I know how much he'd love to be your friend." She blushed a dark red. "I'd like to be your friend too if that's okay."

The young boy smiled then and gently stroked the kitten. "Has he had all his shots."

"Oh yes, I made sure. And I got some kitty food too." She smiled. "I'll watch him while you go to practice, Echizen-kun."

"Ryoma." He told her, when she looked at him funny. "You can call me Ryoma, Taylor."

She beamed then and leaned closer to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. She blushed a bit. "I'll sit with Kitten."

He nodded and grinned, okay so maybe kisses on the cheek weren't so bad. This was one he wouldn't try to rub off.


End file.
